bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Neito Monoma
Neito Monoma, also known by his hero name, the Phantom Thief. He is a Student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, learning to become a Pro Hero. Appearance: Neito is a reasonably tall young man with slick blond hair, which gets shorter the further down his head it goes, styled so that it’s parted to the left, his bangs left hanging over his right eye. His irises are a purplish-blue, his pupils white and his eyes are shaped so that they’re slanting downwards towards the far sides of his face, usually left half-closed, this, along with his signature smirk and head tilt, giving him a rather contemptuous look. His hero costume is a black, double breasted tuxedo with two long tails reaching almost down to his ankles. Three clocks hang on one of two belts around his waist, presumably to help him keep track of his Quirk's time limit, and he leaves his shirt collar upturned, a blue and black dotted tie done up around his neck. Both his tailcoat and his pants are plain black, with the exception of the cuffs of his sleeves and the inner-facing sides of his tails, and his shoes are white with a simple design. Personality: Neito is shown to be a calm, collected and intelligent young man. Among Class 1-B's students, he's the most fervent about wanting to topple Class 1-A's popularity. He can also be disagreeable, sarcastic, and vocal when around the rivalling class. He seems to be jealous of Class 1-A's popularity, but also worries that because they're always getting into trouble, they will also get the rest of the school in trouble, too. When he hears that Class 1-A fails in some way, he will usually laugh out loud and passive-aggressively ask how it's possible for them to fail since they are meant to be the superior class. Most of the time when this happens, Itsuka Kendo manages to restrain Neito before he gets too out of hand, apologising on his behalf to whoever he was insulting, but on one occasion, when she was absent, Yosetsu Awase took up her role. Neito is shown to have something of a superiority complex, as he takes whatever opportunities he can get to mock and challenge, one up and surpass anyone in Class 1-A. Even though he puts on a narcissistic and disdainful front, it does seem like his outbursts are simply desperate attempts to cheer himself and his class up. In his backstory, it’s noted that he had a hard time justifying his goal to become a Pro Hero because of the Quirk he possesses, and because of this he thinks he can never be the “main character” in the story, instead being forced to take up the role of the “side character”. Despite his scornful and competitive attitude towards Class 1-A, he has been shown to demonstrate compassion and understanding towards his fellow Class 1-B students. He tends to approach them with an encouraging attitude, and doesn't ever put them down, only giving them constructive criticism where it's needed. Abilities and Powers: Quirk - Copy * Copy: Neito's Quirk allows him to duplicate and use another Quirk after coming into contact with the Quirk user. After doing so, Neito gains full access to the Quirk he has copied and can use it however he likes. This Quirk also allows him to copy multiple Quirks. * However, a drawback is that Neito can only use the Quirk he has copied for five minutes, and after the five minutes are over, he loses access to that Quirk. Also, Neito cannot simultaneously use two or more copied Quirks at the same time. History: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Class 1-B Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student